


drive you wild

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy, the fic is basically jenos oral fixation and lube as slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: On the other side of the bed, Jaemin sends a big grin in Renjun's direction. "Our perfect little Jeno."or: in which Jeno is an alpha and averygood boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 239





	drive you wild

**Author's Note:**

> i have no shame anymore and thats it
> 
> a big thank u for mash, val, cass and bon for reading this over!!!! ily u all and thank u for the support <3

It had been a tiring day.

They can all see it very clearly from the moment Jeno steps inside the living room, his shoulders tense and his head low, eyes clouded with fatigue as he drags his feet inside the apartment. He barely acknowledges his boyfriends until he plops down on the couch and takes a deep breath in, removing his tie and throwing it far away from him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jaemin asks him from the living room entrance, his hands still dripping with water. There's a sound that comes from inside the kitchen, of something bubbling and of pots banging, before Renjun's head appears around the corner, his eyes wide as he surveys the scene in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" Renjun asks.

Jaemin makes a confused noise and keeps looking at Jeno who has his body half-bent forward, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know," Jaemin whispers, watching as their boyfriend makes a mess of his own hair. "He hasn't said anything yet."

Renjun hums. "Do you wanna go check on the food or talk with him?"

"Both?"

Renjun looks at him. But before he can say anything, Jeno lifts his head and turns in their direction, his eyebags deep and face a little pale, but eyes crinkling with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You guys know I can hear you, right?"

" _Ah_."

Jeno lets a chuckle escape from his lips and he gets up from the couch, stretching his arms up before he pops open the first buttons of his shirt. "Just a shitty day at work today," he says. "Nothing to worry about."

"But are you _okay_?" Jaemin presses on, walking forward to hug Jeno tightly to his chest. "You're smelling kind of off. Injunnie—come here and smell this."

"Guys—"

Renjun steps forward and immediately tugs Jeno down with a hand around his neck, nosing the column of his throat. "You smell weird," he says. "You're right, Jaem."

Jaemin nods his head vehemently.

Jeno sighs. "I'm just tired."

Renjun looks up at him, his eyes big. "Is... Is there anything you need?" He asks, tentatively. “A bath? Something you wanna eat?”

"Yeah, Jen," Jaemin says, still holding Jeno tight between his arms. "Is there anything we can do to help you? To take your mind off of things?"

Jeno pauses. He looks at them, a small flush creeping in upon his cheeks, sucking his bottom lip in for a brief second before he blinks quickly. “Maybe,” he starts to say and stops. When he receives nothing but encouraging looks back, he continues. “Maybe we could try that thing… that thing where I just—I just lay down?” He asks shyly, his voice a little weak, but Jaemin only nods his head, humming to show his support.

“ _Ah,_ ” Renjun says, voice turning into something sweeter, something _different_. “You mean help in _that_ kind of way?”

Jeno nods.

Jaemin shares a quick look with Renjun before saying, “Of course we can, baby. Anything for you, you know that. Now, why don’t you freshen up and we'll finish dinner?”

“So… it’s not going to happen now?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin shakes his head. “You need to eat something, Jen. And we have made all the food already, so let’s not let it all go to waste. It’s gonna be quick, you know that. Don’t worry—today it’s going to be all about you.”

Dinner is a quick affair when their minds are too busy with ideas of what might happen later. Jaemin would complain about them not enjoying all the food he had prepared if he wasn’t just as excited about what has yet to happen.

Jeno is the first to finish dinner. The alpha seems to be almost vibrating in place. Renjun feels as if he can almost _smell_ the excitement coming out of him in waves, threatening to drown them all in his pheromones. Renjun and Jaemin make sure to quickly finish dinner to start doting on Jeno.

“Do you want to forget the day, baby?” Jaemin asks, his nails scratching the back of Jeno’s neck and making him shiver all over.

Jeno only nods, lips parting as he draws a shaky breath in.

It’s so easy to go to the bedroom from there on, to lay Jeno down on the bed and undress him slowly, hands feeling every dip and curve of his body before his shirt finally hits the floor. It’s no surprise that, by the time he’s finally bare, his back against the soft bed sheets, nothing between them and his skin, he’s already hard and leaking all over his stomach, chest reddening and drawing in short breaths.

“Don’t get too worked up already, love,” Renjun says, a hint of playfulness in his tone. “We have so much time yet.”

Jeno doesn’t answer, his eyes wide as he looks at both Jaemin and Renjun, drinking them in as they undress each other, making a show for Jeno who can only watch from his place on the bed.

It’s always like that — when Jeno gets in the mood, he loses himself inside his head and barely speaks except for making pretty noises or begging for something.

Jaemin makes sure to tease, using his teeth to mark Renjun’s neck before Jeno can even touch any of them, his gaze fierce and searing looking at Jeno from over Renjun’s shoulder, the corner of his lips curling up slightly as he sucks on the soft skin of Renjun’s neck, watching Jeno gulp in silence, hands clenching around the sheets. Jaemin releases Renjun’s neck with a loud noise, plopping down on the bed with his lips red and eyes half-lidded before pouncing on Jeno.

Renjun walks naked around the room, gathering the bottle of lube they’ll use and when he finally gets up on the bed, Jaemin is too busy with Jeno to even glance at him; he is kissing the alpha while his hands roam over every inch of skin he could touch as if it was his last chance to do that.

A high, pretty noise leaves Jeno's lips when they break the kiss. Jeno lifts his hand to cling to Jaemin's shoulder, to pull him back, but Jaemin is quicker in pulling away when he catches a look at Renjun slowly fisting his own cock, bringing it to full length as he gazes upon the sight of them both.

"Everything okay?" Jaemin asks, looking at Renjun.

Jeno keens from his place, shifting around. " _Yes._ "

Renjun releases a small chuckle. “I’m sure you’re very okay, Jen,” Renjun says, eyes running up and down on his form — noticing his already flushed skin, his eyes so bright and hooded, the bitten lips all caused by Jaemin's hard work.

Jeno was always handsome, but there was something about Jeno just laying down and already being so worked up, cock oozing precum all over his stomach even though they'd barely do anything yet, that makes Renjun want to pull him close and mark him all over. To ruin him.

"What do you want, Jen?" Renjun asks, shuffling forward and dropping the bottle of lube on the sheets, running his hands over the muscular thighs that immediately part to allow him to settle in between them.

Jeno licks his lips, gulping. "Any— _thing_ —," he croaks out, voice a little broken. He gazes up at them, waiting for something, gaze hungry. Renjun can practically taste the arousal coming off of him in waves, filling his body with want.

"Anything at all, baby?" Jaemin asks, kneeling on Jeno's side and running his fingers through the alpha's hair, nails scratching on his scalp, his nape.

Jeno's breath hitches a little but he nods, opening his mouth only for his tongue to run across his bottom lip. "Yes," he says, eyes blown wide as he keeps fluttering his attention from Renjun to Jaemin. "Anything. Just you. Just anything—from you both."

Jaemin makes a cooing noise, leaning down to drop a quick kiss on the corner of Jeno's lips, but Jeno surges up and slots their lips together, his teeth biting down on Jaemin's lower lip and drawing him in, swallowing the moan that Jaemin releases.

"Tch, Jeno-ya," Renjun says, squeezing his fingers around Jeno's thighs, feeling the way the alpha tenses up with the motion before his body relaxes, laying back down on the bed and separating from Jaemin, his legs opening up more. "Look at you. So desperate already."

"He's always desperate," Jaemin adds on, fisting a handful of Jeno's hair. "Especially when he wants to get filled so much, isn't that right, baby?"

" _Yeah_."

Renjun squeezes Jeno's thigh once more, satisfied with his answer. "And do you want to be filled now, Jen? Do you want to get filled with our come until you're dripping?"

There's the sound of a sharp intake of breath, the feeling of a full-body shiver running through Jeno before he can clear his throat enough to utter a _"Yes, please._ "

Jaemin chuckles softly, but he tightens the hold he has on Jeno's hair and lifts his head up a little, making him arch his neck into a pretty angle. "Does our baby want to get filled so much that he will do anything for it?"

Jeno nods his head, lips pressed together, eyes entirely focused on Jaemin's lips as he talks.

"Then you should give some attention to Injunnie, don't you think? You kissed me so much, baby, but you haven't done a single thing with him yet... And do you expect him to fill you up when you're like this? Do you deserve to get all filled with his cum when you're just lying there?"

Renjun wants to say that _yes_. He wants to say that Jeno _does_ deserve to get all fucked and filled up even if he's only laying there and doing nothing, that he's so pretty when he's all flushed and whining, unable to even move with all the pleasure that runs through his veins and consumes his entire body.

And he opens his mouth to say just that, that Jeno doesn't need to do anything else but spread his legs apart, but before he can even utter a word, Jeno is already getting up and is crawling in his direction, being motivated by Jaemin's words, eyes set ablaze.

Renjun can't say a thing but a broken moan of Jeno's name when the alpha wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks hard, tongue hot and heavy running down his length before he engulfs him whole. Renjun rests his hands on the side of Jeno's face, fingers caressing the soft skin there, and he bucks into the tight heat around him when Jeno lifts his eyes up, all wide and teary, piercing right through him.

"Is he doing a good job?" Jaemin asks, drawing Renjun's attention away from Jeno's pretty eyes and pink lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking him like it was the only thing that matters at that moment.

"Y-yeah."

"Good."

Though Jaemin doesn't say anything else, Renjun can see him getting the lube and warming it up between his fingers before he palms Jeno's ass with his other hand, spreading his cheeks apart. Renjun can’t see the moment Jaemin slips a finger inside, but he can feel it in the way Jeno stops his ministrations and in the way his body tenses before he wraps one hand around the base of Renjun's cock and starts bobbing up with more vigor.

"If our Jeno is doing a good job..." Jaemin starts to say, one hand squeezing the flesh of Jeno's ass, the other pumping in and out of his entrance. "...then he deserves this. Then he deserves to be fucked and filled. Isn't that right, Jen? Isn't that the truth?"

Jeno answers with nothing more but a short nod of his head and a muffled moan, spit running down the corner of his lips as he swallows around Renjun's cock, making Renjun tense up with all the vibrations and warmth around him.

"He does..." Renjun murmurs, running his thumb under Jeno's eyes, caressing the top of his cheeks, and catching a tear with the tip of his fingers. "He does. And you know you'll get it, right? You know you always get what you want, don't you, Jen?"

Jeno hums around his cock, words muffled yet again, but this time he nods a lot quicker, sharper.

With a swift move, Renjun slides his hand down from the side of Jeno's face to the back of his head, fingers enlacing on the dark strands. He tugs at them, moving Jeno away from his cock, a strand of saliva connecting the tip of his dick to Jeno's swollen pink lips before it's broken apart by a swipe of his tongue.

"Jeno?" Renjun repeats. "Answer me."

Jeno pants a little, his lips parted as he draws air inside his lungs, gaze fixed on Renjun's flushed cock, as if not understanding why it wasn't still inside of his mouth before he lifts his gaze up and meets Renjun's eyes.

"Jeno, baby?" Jaemin echoes from behind him, hand having stopped its movements and just resting over his ass.

After clearing his throat and swallowing heavily, Jeno nods once. Then twice. "Yes," he croaks out, staring straight at Renjun's eyes. "You both always give me what I want."

"Because you deserve it," Renjun answers. He cradles one side of Jeno's face and uses his thumb to swipe against the corner of his lips, smearing around the line of saliva that had dribbled out. Jeno opens his mouth, his tongue wet and warm when it meets the tip of his finger, curling around it.

"Does our baby always need something inside his mouth?" Jaemin coos, restarting his movements, making Jeno release a choked moan before he surges forward and wraps his lips around Renjun's finger, looking up at him with teary eyes in search of something.

Renjun caresses the side of his face, slipping one more finger inside Jeno's mouth, answering Jaemin without looking away from Jeno's heated and desperate gaze. "He likes it so much, right? He needs to be filled in both ways."

"Hmm... He does..." Jaemin murmurs, the sound of skin slapping echoing inside the room for a brief moment before Jeno breaks off in another choked moan, Renjun's fingers almost slipping all out of his mouth before he closes his lips around them again and sucks hard.

When Renjun finally lifts his eyes up, meeting Jaemin's eyes, he sees his smirk, his eyes narrowed and shining playfully, hands moving expertly behind Jeno and squeezing the soft flesh of the alpha's ass.

“Are you going to ride him, Jen?” Jaemin asks, his hands running over Jeno’s hip and making goosebumps spread across his skin. Jeno whimpers, thighs shaking a little, teeth grazing Renjun's fingers when he gulps.

“No," Renjun answers for him, pulling his fingers out and tapping the tip of Jeno's nose. Jeno scrunches it up with the action and stretches his tongue out, trying to make Renjun come forward again. Renjun ignores him. "He only wants to take it today, right, love?” Renjun asks. “You are so tired from work… and you deserve a break, don’t you?” 

Jeno nods and licks his lips.

A breathless, short laugh escapes from Jaemin’s lips. He sends a fond look to Renjun, lips silently moving to form a “ _You’re spoiling him_ ”, but Jaemin is the first to move away from Jeno, allowing the alpha to settle back on the bed with his back against the soft sheets.

Jaemin passes him the bottle of lube when Renjun gets in between Jeno’s legs, hands pressing down on the alpha’s toned thighs before he starts to open him up slowly, using so much lube that it drips down his thighs and dirties the sheets below him.

But Jeno likes it like that—all wet and noisy. When his hand starts to cramp, Renjun switches with Jaemin and watches as Jeno falls even more apart under Jaemin’s expertise, whiny breaths leaving him as the squelching noise increases with every move Jaemin makes, the breathing sounds becoming louder.

“God, Jen, you’re so fucking wet,” Jaemin says, his fingers collecting more lube and pushing it inside his hole, his free hand squeezing around Jeno’s thigh.

That makes Jeno release a whimper, his hole fluttering around Jaemin’s fingers, and Renjun knows exactly what caused that sound.

“You’d like to be an omega just so you could be leaking all over Jaemin right now, huh, Jen? You’d like that? Drenching him in your slick?”

Jeno closes his eyes and bites down on his lip, but it’s too late to hold back the whine that leaves him. Renjun is sure that Jeno must be clenching down tight on Jaemin’s fingers by now.

Jaemin finishes with him and slips his fingers out, even though Jeno makes a noise from the back of his throat.

“C’mon, Jen,” Renjun says, kneeling on the bed. “Up.”

Jeno goes down on him slowly, tongue playing with the slit before he wraps his lips around the head, sucking in. Renjun lets Jeno have his fun, licking all over his dick, broad stripes of his tongue, dripping his spit all over his dick before he deems it’s enough and takes Jeno away with a hand on the back of his head.

“That’s enough for now.”

Jeno furrows his brow but pulls away, not before licking the extension of Renjun’s cock one last time. When the alpha turns around, he makes sure to wiggle his ass just enough to entice Renjun, spreading his legs apart as he kneels on the bed, one hand curling on the side of Jaemin’s hip as Jeno starts to suck him off. Jaemin’s cock is hot and heavy between his legs, practically dripping precum by now, but Renjun knows that Jeno will enjoy cleaning him up.

When Jeno seems distracted enough by Jaemin’s fingers enlaced in his hair, guiding his head as he sucks him off, Renjun finally starts. He pats one of Jeno’s ass cheeks before he spreads them apart, watching his hole fluttering around nothing, begging to be filled.

Jeno releases a muffled moan, a slight gagging noise following suit, and Jaemin grunts loudly. “Goddamn, Jeno.”

Renjun runs the pad of his finger over his hole, watching as Jeno’s legs shake in anticipation and he can’t help the smirk that tugs at the corner of his lips.

“Is this all because you know you’re getting fucked soon, love?”

Jeno whimpers, mouth full of Jaemin’s cock. Renjun can’t see his face, but by the sight of Jaemin who just can’t look away from Jeno, Renjun imagines it must be otherworldly. But Jeno always is when he’s like this — pliable, whining, messy.

With one hand Renjun squirts more lube and slicks his own cock, lining up with Jeno's entrance and slowly sliding inside, relishing in the warm pressure that welcomes him.

"Fuck."

It's impossible to hold any noise back, though Renjun tries his best. He pours more lube close to Jeno's hole, making it all drip on the inside of Jeno's thighs and run down to the sheets, making the alpha tremble.

"He's leaking so much. Look at that, Jaem."

Renjun continues pouring more lube, spreading it around with his free hand. Jeno clenches down on his cock after hearing the words, a deep groan resounding from his chest before he becomes too impatient and grinds back harshly, making Renjun slip all the way inside of him.

It makes Renjun release a gasp, having his breath knocked out of him, hand squeezing the flesh of Jeno’s ass tightly, leaving behind pink marks of where his fingers had grasped the skin. He isn’t the only one who makes noises. Jaemin’s cock slips from Jeno’s mouth when he moans loudly, arms momentarily losing their strength, and Jeno almost crashes down on the bed, getting a hold of himself before he could. Jaemin hisses a little, but he enlaces his fingers on Jeno’s hair and guides the alpha’s mouth back to his cock.

“That’s it, Jen. That’s it,” Jaemin says. “You’re doing so well.”

The wet noise coming from Jeno’s mouth stops for a second before he restarts at an intenser pace, a whimper escaping him. Renjun fucks him deep, hitting him in all the places he aches for.

And Jeno doesn't just stay there — he keeps moving his hips, grinding back harshly against Renjun, clenching around his cock as if he didn't want to let him pull out even for a second. The sounds he keeps making are all too pretty and filled with desperation, slurping around Jaemin's dick as he keeps whimpering, body trembling all over.

"So good," Renjun grunts, clutching tightly one of Jeno's ass cheeks. "You feel so good—ah—so good around me."

Whatever words Jeno might have tried to say are all lost as he doesn't pull away from Jaemin's cock. Renjun can only stare at Jeno's back, wandering his hands across his muscled body, feeling the edges and dips with the tip of his fingers, wanting to touch him all over but not knowing how he would be able to do that.

Jaemin's face is one of pure ecstasy. His brows are furred and his mouth parted, drawing in sharp breaths as he keeps clutching Jeno's hair tight in between his fingers, holding him in place as he fucks his mouth.

Renjun would give the entire world just to see Jeno's fucked out expression right now. He doesn't doubt that it must be one of the most attractive things ever.

Still, it's not like he can complain much. His body had been set aflame a long time ago and the burning in his guts only grows stronger and stronger with every new thrust. It feels too good around him — too tight, too warm.

Renjun looks up from Jeno's body, catching Jaemin's gaze, and he only needs one look to know it's okay — Jaemin would take care of Jeno. Renjun succumbs to the pleasure around him, moaning out loud as he spills inside, hands leaving their imprints around Jeno's hips as he holds it for dear life.

Jeno finally pulls away from Jaemin's cock, turning his head to look over his shoulder, and Renjun finally can see the full devastating sight that Jeno is right now: swollen lips, half-lidded eyes, face all flushed and with hair sticking around his forehead, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Renjun just can't help it. He sees Jeno wrecked appearance and shallowly fucks into him once more, feeling all empty.

Jeno keeps looking at him and Renjun knows the reason for that. When he starts to pull out and his cum starts to dribble, Jeno's hand immediately goes up to stop the cum from flowing out.

But they all already know how all of that works out. Jaemin is quick to exchange positions with Renjun and to push the cum that had leaked out back inside with his fingers, cooing softly as he did it, "Baby needs to be filled so bad, isn't that right?"

Even though he has nothing inside his mouth making him unable to talk, Jeno only whimpers once and gives a curt nod as his reply.

Renjun cleans himself quickly while watching Jaemin maneuvering Jeno around from the corner of his eye, seeing the alpha clutching a pillow to his chest as he lowers his front to the bed but keeps kneeling and with his ass high into the air.

When he joins them back into the bed, Jaemin is muttering softly to Jeno, pulling his fingers out of his hole, "Don't make those sad noises, baby, you're getting fucked soon. You know that."

"He just needs it so bad," Renjun says, huffing a little when he almost falls over on the bed while trying to move around without jostling Jeno too much. "He needs to be full all the time."

Renjun sits on the bed, crossing his legs. He sees Jeno's eyes following his movements until he stops in front of him, the furrow deep in his brows as he waits for Jaemin to give him what he wants so much.

When Jeno lifts his head a little, lips parting just enough, Renjun understands what he's thinking — instead of giving him his cock, Renjun cradles the side of Jeno's face with his hand, thumb caressing the top of his cheeks before he pushes against his plump bottom lip.

Jeno opens his mouth easily, tongue curling around the digit. He looks up at Renjun through his eyelashes, torso still over the pillow he clutches to his chest for dear life, hips raised into the air waiting for Jaemin to slip inside him. When Renjun adds one more finger, Jeno only lavishes them with his tongue.

The sound of something wet catches his attention and Renjun looks up, seeing Jaemin dropping the bottle of lube onto the floor, hands resting on Jeno's ass. "Baby," he says, voice with a tone of mock-surprise. "You're leaking so much, huh? Look at you—you haven't even gotten my cock inside you yet and still... You just can't stop."

Jeno tries to suppress a sound, but with Renjun's fingers inside his mouth, he only gets to bite down a little, teeth grazing the skin before he gives up and whimpers loudly, face all flushed as he clutches the pillow tighter against his chest.

Renjun doesn't see when Jaemin thrusts in but he knows when it happens — both Jaemin and Jeno make noises, one a deep sound that reverberates throughout the room, almost a low growl, while the other is merely a breathless gasp.

Jeno stops moving his mouth, stops sucking around his fingers for a moment, a deep frown marring his features in concentration before he restarts his actions, and the sound of skin slapping echoes inside the room.

"Jen," Renjun says, "Baby." It takes a moment, but when it finally registers to Jeno's brain he's being talked with, he blinks his eyes open, not even realizing he had closed them before, teardrops clinging to his eyelashes. "Open up."

Jeno pauses a second before opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out, spit running down the corner of his mouth. Renjun presses his fingers down on his tongue before thrusting them in, making Jeno almost gag around them.

"Is he being good?" Jaemin asks, voice sounding all breathy and light. He's panting hard, chest all red and flushed, hair sticking to his forehead as he keeps moving his hips, snapping them in a way that makes Jeno moan around them fingers inside his mouth and close his eyes again. "Is he doing a good job?"

"Puppy is drooling all over himself again."

Jeno almost bites down on Renjun's fingers before he catches himself, swallowing heavily as he whines from the back of his throat, doing something that makes Jaemin swear out loud for a second, hips stuttering in place.

But Jaemin catches himself quickly, licking over his lips before saying, "Is he looking all fucked out already? He's clenching so hard, Injunnie. He loves this so much, he can't stop making these noises and won't even let me— _move_ —to keep fucking him," he says, giving a harder thrust to emphasize his words.

"He is," Renjun answers, using his other hand to mess a little of Jeno's hair, unsticking it from his sweaty forehead. "But he always looks like this, even when we barely have done anything at all with him."

Answering merely with a grunt, Jaemin continues to thrust into him, his hands wandering all over Jeno's back, clutching at his sides, until he stops, chest heaving.

"What do you want, Jeno?" He asks, hands squeezing the flesh of the alpha's ass. "Tell me what you want or I won't give it to you. You know I won't."

Renjun pulls his fingers out of Jeno's mouth, giving him the space to talk. Jeno blinks once, twice, before his eyelashes flutter close for a second, pink tongue sticking out and chasing Renjun's hand resting on the side of his face.

"Fill me up," he says in a broken voice, all hoarse. "Please, fill me up."

Jaemin shallowly thrusts once. "Yeah? Do you want to get filled up with our cum? Until you're dripping everywhere? Is that it, Jen? Is that what you want?"

Jeno nods his head desperately, eyes closing as he bites on his bottom lip. Renjun watches the scene almost as if transfixed, caressing the soft skin of Jeno's face with his thumbs.

"Y- _yeah..._ "

After the verbal confirmation, Jaemin restarts his movements. He fucks into him quick and deep, not giving Jeno any time to think, but the alpha only clings tight to the pillow, whining at every thrust Jaemin does.

"Fuck, Jen—"

Renjun watches every expression on Jeno's face change, until he catches Jaemin's eye over Jeno's head, and _sees_ him too. They're both on the brink of it. Renjun doubts that they can hold for much longer with the way they're both panting and trembling all over.

He moves on the bed, abandoning Jeno who immediately buries his face against the pillow, muffling his cries as he arches his back even more, hips working incessantly against Jaemin's. When he stops on Jeno's side, Renjun barely slides one hand between Jeno's body and the bedsheets to find his leaking cock, the knot already almost all formed on the base, ready to cum all over himself.

The sound Jeno makes when Renjun tries to wrap his hand around his cock echoes in his ears for seconds after. It's full of want and aching, the need for something to happen and to happen _soon_.

Renjun tries to move his hand, to close his fist around Jeno's cock, brushing against his knot, but it's all too big and, for a second, he wonders how he manages to fit it all inside of him sometimes. Still, all the pre-cum Jeno is leaking helps to make the slide of his hand something easier, and Renjun makes sure to tighten his grip just in the way he knows it'll make Jeno shiver even more.

"God," Renjun says, fingers playing at the slit of Jeno's cock, spreading his pre-cum all over before he closes his hand around his knot. "You're so messy, Jeno-ya... Dripping all over us, everywhere."

Jaemin makes an affirmative noise and Renjun lifts his head up to watch him. They're closer now. There's a longing settled inside of him that makes him want to lean forward and kiss him senseless, but Jaemin looks too concentrated, sweat dripping down his neck, brows all furrowed. One different move, something to break his focus, and he'd be gone. Renjun knows him all too well to know that.

And he also knows that, right now, he wants to focus on Jeno more than anything else. Renjun knows because he'd be just the same.

"You're leaking so fucking much, baby," Jaemin says with a broken voice, hands squeezing Jeno's ass cheeks hard as he keeps pounding into him. Jeno moans from his place, something being ripped from his throat — all high and needy. "Such a good omega you are, slick just dripping out of you all the time."

And that's the thing that makes Jeno shake even more. Renjun can feel the knot in his hand pulsating, the way Jeno's body trembles with every thrust, every movement he does with his hand, but Jaemin's words push him even farther and he only grinds back relentlessly, chasing something that is so close.

"I'm gonna fill you up, baby," Jaemin keeps saying, emphasizing with every thrust that he does, with every grunt that escapes him. "I'm gonna fill you up just like you want, gonna breed you just like you want so much."

Jeno chokes on his saliva, voice almost not making out of the pillow he stuffs against his face, body shaking and shaking. " _P-please—_ "

Jaemin gasps loudly before his body stops moving for a second, eyes shut tightly, chest moving up and down violently. From the way Jeno moans loudly, totally unashamedly, Renjun can only imagine that Jaemin had come inside of him, pumping him full of cum just like he wanted so much.

With that, Renjun tightens his grip even harder against Jeno's swollen knot, trying to move as much as he could in the angle that he was in. Jeno's hips stutter in place, rutting desperately against the bed and Renjun's hands, raggedy breaths coming out of him.

"Ah, it's so messy," Jaemin mutters, still inside Jeno but spreading around the back of Jeno's thighs all the lube and Renjun's cum that had dribbled out. "Our little omega made such a mess."

And that's all that it takes.

As soon as Jaemin finishes saying that, hands gripping and squeezing Jeno's thighs, cock still inside of him to keep all the cum in, Jeno's body almost seems to convulse for a second, trembling and trembling all over before he goes slack over the mattress, squishing the pillow under him.

Renjun feels Jeno's cock pulsating in his hands, knot enlarging even more in his grip, and Jeno's cum splattering all under him, dripping down to dirty his hands and the sheets below them.

"Jeno, Jeno," Renjun says, still moving his hand until he's sure he'd milked him dry. "Jeno, baby, our little perfect omega. Jeno, Jeno."

The only answer they receive is a broken moan, Jeno's hips stuttering for a second, chasing the phantom ghost of something. Jaemin keeps himself inside Jeno until Renjun sneaks his hands away, wiping them over the bedsheets.

"Baby, I'm gonna pull out now," Jaemin warns before slowly moving away.

The reaction is immediate — Jeno starts to clench to try and keep all the cum inside of him, but some still dribble down his hole, and he can't help but whine sadly.

"Ah, it's so messy," Jaemin says, using his fingers to push the cum back inside of Jeno's hole, loud squelching noises filling out the room. "So, so messy. But because it's from our little Jen it's okay."

Losing all the strength in his limbs, Jeno had been lying flat on the bed for a while, his body still trembling a little in the aftermath. Renjun looks around, shuffling a little over the bed to try and look on the bedside table.

"Where's the plug? Did anyone put it somewhere close?"

He only gets silence as an answer. Jeno is too fucked out, too lost inside somewhere inside his mind to even answer properly, just laying down and clenching tight around Jaemin's fingers, trying to keep all the cum inside of him, while Jaemin kept trying to do exactly that while cooing quietly sweet things for Jeno to hear, trying to bring him back around.

Renjun walks around, gathering the things they'd need. He climbs back up onto the bed and, together with Jaemin, they clean Jeno up the best they can.

"Jeno, baby, you did so good," Jaemin says, using a damp towel to wipe down Jeno's back. "So, so good. You were the best."

Jeno answers only with hums, but he starts to move around a bit. Renjun leaves Jaemin to deal with the rest of the cleaning, shuffling closer to Jeno and brushing a light kiss on his shoulder. "Are you there?"

"Y-yeah," Jeno barely answers, voice more husky and broken than anything else. "It's all dripping out, though."

Renjun makes an affirmative noise, brushing back some of Jeno's hair from his sweaty face, caressing his cheeks with the tip of his fingers. "Yeah, we forgot the plug. Sorry, baby. Next time we'll do better."

Jeno doesn't answer, only hums, and stretches a bit on the bed, almost like a cat. He tugs the pillow away from him, resting his head on his arms. "It's okay," he answers after, voice a little dragged.

"Don't be sad, Jen," Jaemin says, throwing the towel away and digging his fingers on the muscles of Jeno's back, making the alpha release a satisfied moan. "We can fill you up later again and then this time we'll make sure to keep it all inside of you with a plug."

"Do you want some water?" Renjun asks.

Jeno makes a little noise. "Okay." He doesn't say which one of the questions he’s answering, but Renjun feels like it was to both of them.

They help Jeno turn around and clean him even more, making sure to give him all the kisses he lacked during the entire time he was getting his brains fucked out. Jeno looks pliable, soft, all vulnerable. In the way he only gets to be when all his barriers are down and there's nothing that can keep them away from his every thought and essence.

After he gets some of his strength back, after they regain some kind of mobility, they stumble in the direction of the bathroom, Jaemin supporting Jeno's weight more than anything. There, they help Jeno to clean himself even more, even when he complains about not needing all the fussing.

When they lie down on the changed sheets, Jeno stealing the comforter to wrap it all around himself, Jaemin places a little kiss under Jeno's jaw, trailing his lips until his cheek.

"You're perfect just the way you are, baby," he says. "Don't let anyone or anything makes you ever think otherwise."

Jeno makes a little noise from the back of his throat, already halfway into a sleeping zone, eyes half-closed as he tries to look at Jaemin.

Renjun squeezes the side of Jeno's hips over the comforter. "Our perfect little alpha. We'll fuck and breed you just like you want. Every time. You're perfect, baby," he mutters, moving himself on the bed so he could kiss Jeno on the mouth, on the side of his face, on his neck, every place he could reach. "Just perfect in the way you are."

On the other side of the bed, Jaemin sends a big grin in Renjun's direction. "Our perfect little Jeno."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3  
> (plz just interact with me if u are +18 thanks)


End file.
